Yamamoto, the weilder of Bankotsu
by streetghost
Summary: As Inuyasha and the group continue there journey, the come across a demon named Yamamoto. This demon has a sword that contains the soul of Bankotsu, the leader of the band of seven. Now Inuyasha must destroy the new enemy and an old rival.


Yamamoto, the wielder of Bankotsu

By: street ghost

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters but it's my story and my idea

The sun had risen on a new day, as the light reflected off of the morning dew causing the grass to glow brightly. The group had gotten up early and started walking toward the next village. It had been peaceful lately, no demons, no specters, nothing. "Damnit! I want some action!" Inuyasha shouted, quickly breaking the silence. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, startled at the sudden outburst. "It's been days and not a demon to fight, where are they?" "You should see it as a blessing; we can travel farther without any disruptions. And now we are coming up to a village where we may eat, relax, and enjoy the company of the beautiful women there." Noticing his mistake too late he turned to Sango to make amends for his remark, but it was too late. "Poor Miroku." Kagome said with her head down so as not to witness the thunderous slap that Miroku had received for his thoughtless remark. Inuyasha just grunted, "He needs to stop talking if its gana get him hit." "I agree." Shippo said with his head down as well. "Wait!" Inuyasha stopped and stared at the village. "I smell blood!"

They stood at the entrance of the village, and to their surprise the village they had seen in the distance was destroyed, just the remains of what must have been a wealthy village laid before them. "What happened here?" Sango asked, staring at the desolate land before her, covered and defiled with bodies. The soil was drenched with blood and an unpleasant stench came from it. It as completely burned down. "I don't know," said Miroku. "But it looks as if a war took place here." "Or a demon!" Inuyasha said with a wicked grin on his face.

As they searched the village they came across an old man and his wife, she was holding a baby. They saw Inuyasha and the old man quickly grabbed his pitchfork. "Take it easy old man, were not here to kill you." Inuyasha said. The old man saw Miroku, Sango, and Kagome with him, so he lowered his weapon. "I am sorry, but my village was just attacked by a demon and..." "A demon! I knew it!" Inuyasha shouted in excitement. "Yes a demon. He was a tall and very evil, his very presence was chilling. He had walked right up to the entrance of our village, where he stood for a few minutes. Our entire army had gathered around him, ready to kill him, when a burst of light appeared. I could not see what happened until the light had departed. Then, as the light dimmed, all the men were dead, not a single one standing. The demon continued to walk toward the village, as if the army did not even exist. He continued toward the village, so me and my wife took our grandson into the cellar, for his father had died in battle and his mother had died many years ago. We heard screaming and running, but in an instant, there was silence. I waited for a while, just to make sure that the demon was gone, then I returned to the surface. When I opened the door to the cellar, the land was destroyed, not a stone was left upon a stone. Now we have no home." A sadness had grown in the old mans face and his wife began to cry. Kagome felt sorry and she began to comfort the woman. "It will be okay. You can come with us to the next village. I'm sure they will let you stay there." The old woman had wiped her tears. "Would you do that for us?" "Sure why not." Sango said with a smile, hoping to cheer them up. "Hmmm, it sounds like he has massive power..." Miroku implied. Inuyasha just grunted. "Ha! He maybe strong, but he can't bet me." Kagome and Sango looked at each other in concern, thinking of the possible danger that lay before them. Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "Well we better start moving if we want to catch him." "Yeah," he agreed. "Let's go."

With Kagome on his back, Inuyasha and the rest continued to the next village. Miroku carried the old man on his back and Kirara carried Sango, the old woman and her grandson. "Inuyasha, I sense a strong demonic ora up ahead." Miroku shouted. "I smell human blood, and it's still fresh!" Inuyasha's face became solid, he hated the smell of human blood, he was in fact half human. They arrived at the village, only to find it destroyed as well. "Do you think this was him?" Kagome asked. "Yes, it must be." Inuyasha said with a disgusted look on his face. Kagome stared at the village, the horrible image of the village that they had been in before continued to play itself in her head. She had seen this millions of times but this time it had felt different. They walked through the village, but this time there were no survivors. "Who could be doing this?" Shippo asked with a sick look, the view was making his stomach turn. "He must be close by, the blood is still fresh." Inuyasha said as he turned to Miroku. "Then we must hurry before he get's to the next village."

As they traveled through the forest, all Inuyasha could think of was the demon that had caused all this trouble. The image of a demon surrounded by fire walking through a village, killing all in his path was running through his mind, and how he wanted to kill him. As they went along, they came across a man, stumbling through the trees. Kagome quickly jumped off of Inuyasha's back and ran to the injured soldier, catching him just before he hit the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked as she pulled out the medicine kit from her bag. "No, don't waste you time on me..." He grabbing her hand, as he spit up blood and his armor was soaked in blood as well. She noticed that his right arm was missing, like it had been burned off. "Listen to me… My, my village is in great danger. A demon was sitting outside my village, just sitting there, watching us. So the lord told us to take care of him. We went out to him, we even asked him to leave… but he just laughed. I could feel the evil in him; a sudden pain had gone through my body, like I was paralyzed. He lifted his sword, and a huge ball of energy was growing over him. I quickly turned and ran, but the explosion was too great, I barely got away, but the power has still taken my body. Please, I beg you; kill him before he destroys my village. Please…" The look in his eyes dimmed and became lifeless. Inuyasha turned to Miroku, he had a furious look in his face. "Son of a bitch! Come on let's go before he kill again." "Okay," Miroku replied, saying a short prayer for the fallen solider, "but let me give this man a proper burial first."

They got to the next village, but it was too late. Just like the last two villages, this one also laid in ruins. But this time, the demon was still there, standing in the mist of the fire in the destroyed village. "Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha shouted in his direction. The demon was tall, long white hair, heavy metal armor, and a sword on his hip. Inuyasha stopped, he picked up a scent, it was so familiar to him. The demon turned around and looked at them with his blood red eyes, with many scars going across his face. "I am Yamamoto." The sword on his hip started to shake violently and Yamamoto smiled at them. "So, you must be Inuyasha, we've been looking for you." "We…?" Inuyasha asked with a puzzled look. "Oh, so you don't remember him do you? Does mount Hakurei ring any bells?" Inuyasha froze, the thought hit him, he remembered the scent… Bankotsu. Flash backs of them fighting in mount Hakurei played in his mind. "Ha!" Inuyasha said with a smile. "So it is you. I thought I had killed you before, what are you doing here? "Well Inuyasha, I think he wants revenge, you did destroy his body. You see, I was walking through the forest then I saw mount Hakurei collapse, so I went to check it out. As I got there, the mountain was completely destroyed, covered in demon bodies. As I approached, I felt a strong ora, one full of anger and hatred. I continued to walk, when I came across the bones of Bankotsu. I was a strong power coming from it, so I collected them and took them to a local black smith. He was able to combine the bones with my sword, and Bankotsu's soul had returned to this world, to my sword." "Well Yamamoto, I guess I'll just have to kill you both."

Inuyasha drew his Tetsigua and Yamamoto drew his sword. "Well Inuyasha," Yamamoto said with a grin as his sword shook violently. "Bankotsu really wants revenge, he thirst for your blood." "Shut up! I'll send you both to hell!" Inuyasha ran toward Yamamoto, but Yamamoto did not move. He jumped, swinging his blade as hard as he could, but Yamamoto just raised his sword, stopping him in his path. Bursts of energy were blazing from both swords, their powers were even. Now Inuyasha and Yamamoto were staring right in each others face, in a dead lock. Realizing this, Inuyasha jumped back. Miroku ran up to help, but Inuyasha stopped him. "Miroku let me handle this. I have a bone to pick with him." 'Bankotsu… Can that really be him?' Kagomes thoughts and heart were racing, the very idea of Bankotsu, the man who tried and nearly killed them, made her body shiver. She watched as Inuyasha continually attacked Yamamoto, but with no results. 'This isn't working…' Inuyasha thought as he stopped to catch his breath. His Tetsigua started to gather gusts of wind. "Wind Scar!" He struck the ground, sending waves of energy at Yamamoto. The energy engulfed him. As the dust cleared, he saw a shadow in the fog. There stood Yamamoto, unfazed and uninjured. 'What the hell... Shit!' Inuyasha could not believe it, but Bankotsu put a barrier around Yamamoto. "Ha! That's it?" Yamamoto laughed at Inuyasha's failed attempt to kill him. "Now it's my turn!" He raised his sword to the sky. Inuyasha knew what was going to happen, a ball of red energy started to gather over his blade. "Enough playing around! Now you die Inuyasha!" He pointed his sword at Inuyasha and the ball of red energy flew right at him. "Get out of the way!" He ran and grabbed Kagome as Miroku and Sango ran from the blazing attack. The aftermath of the attack was enormous, but everyone had made out okay.

Now Inuyasha was furious, the rage in his heart began to build, his blood began to boil. "That's it! Enough playing around! This time I won't miss." Yamamoto raised his sword again, using the same attack." Kagome grabbed an arrow and aimed it with her bow at her demon. 'I can't miss!' Kagome thought, as she let go, the arrow was right on target. Yamamoto didn't budge; he just reached out and grabbed it with his bear hands. 'I didn't work!' Kagome felt afraid, she could feel it deep in her soul. "I told you not to interfere!" Kagome could see the look in Inuyasha's eyes; he had never been more serious in his life. "Miroku…can't we do something to help?" Sango asked, feeling helpless. "No, he has asked us not to interfere, this is his fight. We can only watch and support him." Miroku had said this with certainty, but he had also felt useless. Yamamoto tossed the energy ball at Inuyasha, but this was just what he was waiting for. He waited for the attack to get closer, timing it just right. He raised his Tetsigua for his most powerful attack yet. "Backlash wave!" An enormous wave of wind had immersed with Yamamoto's attack, creating a gigantic explosion, sending them all in different directions.

Inuyasha got up; he had been laying on the ground. "Kagome… Miroku… Sango…" He looked around, only to see Kagome on the floor, unconscious. So were Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. "My Tetsigua!" He looked around, only to find it in front of Yamamoto who was laughing at them, surrounded by his barrier created by Bankotsu no doubt. The anger in him had built up, his friends were in danger, and his attacks were useless. The rage became unbearable. Yamamoto stopped laughing, he felt a change. Inuyasha stood up but his head was facing down, he was breathing heavily. "Bankotsu…what is this?" Yamamoto's eyes were intensely fixed on him; he felt a strong demonic ora from him that he had never felt before. Inuyasha raised his head looking right at him; his eyes were blood shot red. Yamamoto froze, he had never felt this way, a fear was in him, a terror. He could sense death.

"What are you?" Yamamoto asked, but not receiving an answer. Inuyasha just stood there, watching, waiting. Yamamoto did not want to show his fear, especial not to a halfling. So he charged forward at Inuyasha, using all his strength, "This time I will kill you!" Kagome woke up; a headache was the only injury she had. "Inuyasha!" She quickly jumped up, just in time to see Yamamoto swing his blade at Inuyasha. "Die!" He yelled, completely sure that he would cut down Inuyasha. The next thing he knew, Inuyasha was gone. His eyes opened wide in shock, it was like he disappeared. Suddenly, he saw his right arm on the ground, with his sword still in it, and blood gushing from his right side. He felt weak, barely able to stand, but still managed to turn around to see the demon standing in front of him, blood dripping from his claws. Inuyasha was not done with him; he continued to walk toward him, rage still controlling his mind. "Wait!" Yamamoto yelled, but before he could continue to plead for his life, Inuyasha was on him, clawing out his chest. Kagome just stood still, watching in fear as Inuyasha continued to dismember the already dead Yamamoto. This was not the Inuyasha she knew, she wouldn't believe it. Yet this was what he wanted to be, to become a full blooded demon. If he was to be this way, would he remember her, would he forget the unspoken love between them?

"Stop!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha and he did stop, he looked right at her. His once snow white hair was now crimson red, blood everywhere. "Stop, stop, just stop! Stop the killing, stop the cutting, stop everything!" Her hands covered her ear and closed her eyes, as if she didn't want a response from him, she just wanted for him to listen. The injured demon continued to walk towards her, with rage still bubbling in his soul. Kagome fell to her knees, still begging for the angered demon to stop. He now stood directly in front of her, staring down at her. Razing his hand to cut her, he paused. Deep down inside of him, he could feel his human side fighting with his demon side, a battle he had always fought, but it never ended. Kagome opened her eyes, she felt arms, not attacking, but embracing her. The half demon that she had come to know had returned to her. She hugged him tight and began to cry, tears of relief.

Inuyasha and the rest found a water fall not to far away, where Inuyasha repeatedly washed himself. The blood was gone, but he could still smell it, he could still see it. "Poor Inuyasha," Sango said to Miroku and Kagome as they sat on the grass, staring at the sunset. "He wanted revenge so bad; he could have died to get it." Miroku had finish exercising Bankotsu's soul and buried his bones, now the sword was just an ordinary sword. Inuyasha came back from the falls to join the others, but Kagome met him halfway. "Inuyasha…" She paused, facing the ground. "What is it Kagome?" "Why, why did you stop? You could have killed me right then and there. What made you stop?" Inuyasha put his hand on her chin and lifted her face. She looked him strait in the eyes, but he had a sorry look, as if he had really done her wrong. "I heard you. You saved me, thank you." She blushed and grabbed on to him, holding him tightly. Inuyasha just hugged her, he didn't say a word.


End file.
